Sasuke in Wonderland
by Catherine Lewie Rain
Summary: Sasuke, the male crossdresser, had somehow found his way down a rabbit hole when curiousity had gotten the best of him and he followed a blonde rabbit. PG13 for some language and actions.


"See you tomorrow, Sasuke."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Hands fiddled with a navy blue bow that was supposed to be holding up some messy black hair in the back of his head. The boy had just gotten finished with one of his many side-jobs; and his side-job was working at a local gay strip bar… Not the most ideal work place, I know, but it was something that got him easy money as well as a few small pieces of paper with numbers on them. What could the boy say? The job was a easy fuck; as well as some cash in his pocket.

Time to go home and rest his aching bottom. Bottomless eyes glanced around the empty streets; he was trying to find the quickest way home… Straight ahead of him was a thick forest, and if he was right, then his house would just be beyond those trees.

"Over the river and through the woods I guess…" The raven haired boy whispered crossing the street and heading straight into the forest.

Uchiha Sasuke was mostly a normal teenager, if you minus his job and the dress he was in. Ah yes, his outfit. It happened to be a typical 'uniform' the teenager would wear to work. A dark navy blue dress with white trimming on the bottom of the skirt, around the collar, and at the edge of the sleeves. Lacey white stockings trailed up his neatly shaved legs to end just above his knees. On his feet were thick heeled dress shoes; Sasuke could never master the six inch heel… No matter how hard he tried. But, back to the outfit. On his right wrist were ocean beads that hit together with each sway of his arm. On his lips, a light shade of lip gloss had been applied just before he left the bar; it had rubbed off during his… shift. At quick glance, Sasuke looked like a young girl, but after a close inspection, you could see the masculine features in his face.

Reaching to about the middle of the forest, he noticed someone… hop by? Sasuke blinked those dark eyes of his a few times before quickly following what had passed him just a few feet. Quickly, but quietly, he followed the thing. It looked like a rabbit with blonde hair from behind, but when he had caught a quick glance at it's face it looked like a boy about his age in a rabbit outfit.

'What the..?' He asked himself as he stopped behind a tree and peeked out from behind it.

Hands resting in the bark of the tree, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other as the rabbit-thing pulled out a giant pocket watch. Sasuke's mouth dropped at the size of the watch; who would need that big of a watch?!

Being too far away to make out what the rabbit said, it dove into a rabbit hole.

Curiosity was getting the best of Sasuke… Running out from behind the tree he knelt down next to the rabbit hole and looked in. It was big enough to fit him… Maybe… No, that was a ridiculous idea! Jumping down a rabbit hole, he'd probably smash the rabbits in it.

He bit his lower lip, leaning closer sticking his head into the hole. It was dark, very, very dark; and quiet also… Until that is, a frog croaked and Sasuke jumped, tumbling into the dark hole.

Down and down and down he went, screaming all the way.

Finally, the ride came to a stop as he rolled out of the hole and came to a stop.

"Holy shit…" Sasuke muttered, blinking a few times.

"Hm?" In front of Sasuke was that rabbit boy that had dove down the hole. The rabbit boy had turned around and looked down at what had followed him.

Finally getting a closer look at the rabbit, he seemed normal… All that was wear was the paws and the ears on his head; which seemed to twitch from time to time. His attire was a casual vest that had a white dress shirt under it, and white dress pants.

"Oh no!" The rabbit finally chimed, "Oh dear, no, no!"

No, no, no! He had allowed a human girl to follow him into Wonderland again! Paws were slapped on to his rosy cheeks as a repeated his sentence a few times. His blue eyes were almost as wide as dinner plates.

"No, no, no." He repeated, "The queen will be quite angry with me."

Quite angry, no. Very Angry, no. Extremely mind boggling angry? Yes.

"Queen..?" Sasuke questioned, pushing himself up to his feet and rubbing his sore bottom.

What was running through the rabbit's head was why he cared if the queen got the 'girl'. One other girl had tumbled down the rabbit hole… and… well… she didn't get back to the human world. The rabbit calmed down a bit, maybe it was just his twitchyness of being a rabbit. Really, he didn't care. Lets just say he wasn't too fond of females.

"Who _are _you?" The Uchiha asked, hands wanting to reach for the twitching ears that were upon the blonde's head.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The rabbit announced, fiddling around with his paws. "But that's not important." He quickly said after that, "Why are you _here _and who _are_ you?"

"…" Sasuke wanted to slap his forehead; wasn't it obvious? "I tumbled down the rabbit hole…" Dark eyes looked around the field they were in… If they could even call it that when candy was slowly growing from the ground, "And I'm Uchiha Sasuke…"

The rabbit grinded his teeth together, shifting around in his spot, "The queen's not going to like that a cute girl is here…" He paused rubbing his blonde hair, "The last girl that was here…"

"I'm not a girl." Sasuke interrupted, mouth open like he was offended, "I'm actually a boy."

Naruto blinked his bright blue eyes a few times. Oh really? The little mini rabbit inside his head grinned widely and started to jump around in his head.

"Oh really…" Naruto cooed, "That might change something little…"

Maybe the queen wouldn't hack his head off his shoulders, maybe the queen would take a liking to the boy. The queen had a taste for cute girly men…

Sadly the rabbit wasn't one of the 'cute girly men' that she was looking for. He rolled his eyes; but he had gotten over that long ago.

"How do I get home?"

A paw rested on Sasuke's shoulder and Naruto leaned close, whispering in his ear, "You'll have to catch me for the answer."

And as soon as that was said, the rabbit hopped off at an almost amazing speed.

The hunt was on.

* * *

**Sheeby: **_I hope this is good enough to apologize for my long absence. XP. But, yes. I'm back for a bit… I decided to make a story for the roleplay me and my friend Shouta are doing. I'll probably make a few more. But, warning; I'm at the beginning of swim season, so, I don't know if I'll be able to update much, but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. -blinku- Plus I'm also juggling my first boyfriend. -sweat drop- So, yeah. I'll do my best to update._

_Hope you like._


End file.
